cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Anakin Recinos/Operation: Get the Candy
It was another spooky Halloween night on Coruscant, but this year, three young human children planned to get the most candy they had ever gotten. They were going to go to the neighborhood where people gave out King-Size Kit-Kats, big bags of m&m's, and enormous Snickers bars. In the same neighborhood, the Niceshots would host a costume contest and Halloween party. The prize for first-place in the contest was candy, candy, and more candy, along with some Halloween toys and a tour of the Super Troopers base. Second place would get the toys, and third got lots of candy.This would be the perfect opportunity for the kids to get tons of candy. Alex and his brother Matt would be clone troopers, while their cousin Jake would dress up as a Jedi Knight. They each bought their costumes at the store and modified them at home by adding makings to the clones and making the costumes look more realistic. Alex, Matt, and Jake had been counting down the days leading up to October 31st. At last it was 7:00 PM, and Operation: Get the Candy was initiated. The kids had one objective: get as much candy as possible. First, they would go to houses and get candy. Their first stop was Seb5 m13's house. "So, what's the plan?" asked Matt. "Three words, Matt: Get the candy," Alex replied. "Trick or treat!" the kids yelled as Seb opened the door. "Nice costumes guys! You two looks just like my brothers in the army, just smaller!" said Seb, "And wow, you're Jedi costume is great!" Their first house was a success. The kids got a good amount of candy from Seb, along with a few other treats. They counted what they had got, and moved on to the next house, which was Grievous Galixylander's house. "Trick or treat!" the kids said when Grievous opened the door. "Happy Halloween! Here is your candy kids!" said Grievous, who was dressed up as none other than General Grievous. Alex, Matt, and Jake did the same thing they did with the previous house. The went from house to house, getting candy from many people. The last house they went to was Jay Legoninjago's house. He was known for giving a lot of candy, especially if you had a really good costume. The kids knew that they would score a lot of candy from Jay. "Trick or treat!" said the three kids, ready to get tons of candy from Jay. "You three have the best costumes I have seen all night, and what do you think that means?" said Jay. The kids could not wait to get their hands on all of that delicious, cavity-creating candy. "You guys will get the most candy I have given out all night!" Jay said. The kids left Jay's house more than satisfied with their loot from Jay. Once again, they counted all of their "earnings." "Wow! I never knew it was true that Jay gave sooo much candy to people with nice costumes!" yelled a very excited Alex. "I know right! I never knew it was true!" said Matt. "Last stop: the Niceshot Halloween Party!" Jake said. When the kids arrived at the Magnificent Squad Quarters, home of the Super Troopers they were amazed at how much work the squad had put into the party. Outside the house, there were Halloween decorations like spider webs, jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, and much more. Inside the base was tons of guests and food. VIP guests included Jay Legoninjago, Seb5 m13, Revan Ultrablaster, Reven EdgeofFate, Anakin Recinos, General Recinos and many more. All of the Niceshots were present including Benager Niceshot, BLASTIX NICESHOT, MommyWan Secura, Dad Bane, and BLASTER NICESHOT himself. The party continued for one more hour, until 8:00 PM, when the costume contest began. There were all kinds of different costumes. Costumes included Jedi, Clones, Sith, Bounty Hunters, super heroes, and pretty much anything else you could think of. After waiting for everyone to settle, Blaster Niceshot began the contest. The judges of the costumes were all of the high generals from Super Troopers. "Hello there, everyone! Welcome to the Super Troopers Halloween Costume Contest!" said Blaster, "Can we have all of the participants sit in the front rows so they can come up to the stage easier?" Everyone who was participting in the contest filled up the first 4 rows. The people began to come up to the stage when it was their turn, while the judges wrote notes and took pictures of the costumes they liked the most. People could go on the stage by themselves, or in a group. "Okay, we are going to go row by row, when it is you're turn, come up to the stage and show you're costume to everyone," Blaster said to the audience. People went on and off the stage, one at a time, and it was finally Alex, Matt, and Jake's turn. The three went up as a group to showcase their costumes. Jake went up first and turned on his lightsaber. After him, Alex and Matt shot their blasters, which made sounds like real boasters. The crowd seemed to like their costumes, and they cheered for them. Everyone paintently waited for the people to showcase their costumes to the audience. At the end of the contest, the judges discussed the winners. It took a while, but the judges finally selected the grand prize winner. They asked for the names of the best participants. Blaster Niceshot would announce the winner. After he announced the third and second place, it was time to announce the grand prize winner. "We had many great costumes and groups today, but one stood out more than anyone. The first place winner is...Alex, Matt, and Jake!" said Blaster. The crowd applauded as the winners accepted their prizes. The kids had accomplished their mission to get as much candy as they could. They were happy (their parents weren't too pleased) and now they won the Niceshot costume contest. "So guys, what do we do now?" asked Jake. "We go home and eat some of this candy," replied Alex. "Should we start preparing for next year soon?" Matt asked. A few days later, the kids got their tour of the Magnificent Squad Quarters. During their tour, an emergency alarm went off. "EMERGENCY! THE MAGICAL PUMPKINS ARE BEING STOLEN!" said one of the Super Troopers. "We need to get them back right now!" yelled Blaster. An hour later, the magical pumpkins were all safe...except for one. "Four...Five...wait we are missing one," said Jay "We are missing the one with the Jedi logo on it," replied Anakin. "Who could have stolen it?" asked Revan. "Trever....." said Blaster. THE END! Happy 1st Birthday to the Super Troopers Wiki! We are forever Super Troopers!!! Category:Blog posts